El peor error
by C to B Fanfics
Summary: Misaki pierde la confianza de Usami al cometer un grave error. Ahora tendrá que demostrarle lo importante que es para él y hacer que Usami confíe de nuevo en él.
1. Chapter 1

Una imagen ha quedado grabada en mi para siempre, una horrible imagen que nunca podré borrar.

La cruel imagen de Usagi-san parado delante de la puerta del hotel, con su rostro lleno de lágrimas de coraje, gritándome por alguna razón la cual todavía no descubría.

La verdad no entendía porque estaba tan molesto ni que estaba haciendo yo en ese lugar desconocido, hasta que vi quien se encontraba al lado mío.

Usami Haruhiko estaba completamente desnudo al lado mío con una triunfante y retadora sonrisa.

En este momento me encontraba solo, llorando con una horrible jaqueca y con solo unas sábanas cubriendo mi cuerpo en un hotel lujoso. No lograba comprendía que había pasado, y no quería comprender lo que había sucedido.

Lo único que recordaba de la noche anterior era que estaba en un bar en una reunión de unos compañeros de la Universidad, no me había sorprendido ver que Usagi-san había llegado a recogerme, el siempre insistía en pasar por mí a cualquier lugar en el que yo estuviera.

Listo, es todo, lo siguiente que recuerdo fue desertar gracias a unos gritos que hacían que no pudiera soportar el dolor de cabeza que tenía debido a los tragos de anoche.

-¿Usagi-san?- murmuré confundido, abriendo lentamente los ojos. Me encontraba en una cama con sábanas de una tela que yo sabía costaban más que la casa de mi infancia, en una habitación de paredes color salmón y un peinador que sospechaba era de madera fina, pero no pude preguntar que hacía ahí porque enseguida enfoqué a Usagi-san en la puerta

Su mirada mostraba lo profundamente herido que estaba, apoyaba una mano en la puerta de la habitación porque parecía que de otro modo se derrumbaría ahí mismo hecho pedazos. No puedo recordar lo que gritaba exactamente.

" _¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Yo confiaba en ti! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Haruhiko?"_

La última pregunta si la recordaba, y fue cuando noté que alguien estaba a mi lado entre las sábanas.

La sonrisa de Usami Haruhikp y la situación en la que nos encontrábamos fue suficiente para saber que había sucedido.

Mi corazón se detuvo por un instante. Él y yo habíamos…

Usagi-san salió por la puerta a paso veloz, y yo grité, tomando las sábanas para cubrirme y corriendo detrás suyo, ignorando la migraña que tenía.

-¡Usagi-san!- sabía que estaban cayendo lágrimas por mi rostro, pero no me importaba, estaba desesperado.- ¡Espera, Usagi-san!

Pero pude notar como entraba al elevador y desaparecía de mi vista. Acto seguido, escuché la voz del hombre con el que menos deseaba hablar.

-Vaya Misaki, parece que estamos solos otra vez, dio Haruhiko, tomándome por los hombros y acercándose a mi rostro, pero yo lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas y corrí a la habitación. Probablemente todos los otros huéspedes estaban escuchando lo que pasaba, pero poco me importaba en ese momento. Tomé la ropa de Haruhiko y la aventé con odio fuera de la habitación.

-¡Vete de aquí! ¡Lárgate! –grité, con más furia hacia mi mismo que hacia él y cerré la fuerta de golpe, para después tumbarme en la cama y llorar.

-No sé que pasó.- susurré sollozando.- No sé que pasó…

" _Usagi-san, por favor, perdóname."_

Ya no sabía y prefería no pensar. Nunca me había sentido tan traicionado, el ser que más he amado en mi vida estaba en un hotel con mi hermano mientras yo me preocupaba por él. Lo único que quería en estos momentos era morir.

No me cabe en la cabeza como Misaki fue capaz de hacerme esto, de traicionarme de una manera tan vil. Tan solo fui un pasatiempo para él, o tal vez simplemente fui un juguete, un muñeco del que algún día se cansaría y se desharía de él.

Lo único que quería en estos momentos era olvidarme de todo, "Eso es" pensé "Tomaré para olvidar" pero la verdad no se sentía con muchas ganas ya que solamente lograría recordármelo más. No sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperado. Sabía que las llamadas de Haruhiko significaban problems, sin embarg, cuando escuché su voz mañana , jamás creí que al seguir sus indicaciones de ir directo al hotel donde se encontraba me encontraría con esa escena delante de mí.

La noche era tan larga y yo no quería volver a mi departamento, ya nada tenía sentido. La verdad es que estaba tan distraído mientras conducía mi rojo automóvil que no me di cuenta que excedía el límite de velocidad. Cada kilómetro que avanzaba más me recordaba a él y más aceleraba. Cuando me di cuenta de esto ya era demasiado tarde, Lo primero que sentí fue un gran estruendo sobre mi cabeza, después nada.

Pasaron los días y yo seguía sin saber nada de Usagi-san, cada momento que pasaba me sentía más avergonzado. Como pude llegar a hacerle esto. Él había visto miles de veces mi cuerpo desnudo pero esta vez fue la excepción, quería arrancarme la piel. Quería que todo esto fuera mentira.

Después del incidente en el hotel no fui capaz de regresar a su apartamento, no tenia el derecho de ir a parar mi nariz ahí. Estaba tan deprimido, no sabía que debería hacer y nadie me podía ayudar.

De pronto sonó mi celular y en aquella pequeña pantalla vie el contacto de mi amado Usagi-san. Una mescla de emociones invadió mi cuerpo pero me arme de valos y decidir tomar responsabilidad de mis acciones.

 _-A..Aló, U…U…Usagi-san?_

Por lo que pareció una eternidad espere a que al otro lado de la línea él me dijera algo, pero cuando por fin habló no era él sino otra persona

- _Buenas tardes, hablamos del Hospital T para informarle que el Sr. Usami Akihiko sufrió de un accidente automovilístico y se encuentra en el piso de cuidados intensivos._

No puede ser, no lo podía creer. Usagi-san, Mi Usagi-san gravemente herido y todo por mi maldita culpa, todo por el tonto capricho de querer ir con mis amigos a una tonta reunión a la cual ni siquiera tenía tantas ganas de ir.

- _Señor, ¿sigue en la línea?_

Los hombres del hospital me sacaron de mi ensoñación.

- _Nos comunicamos con usted ya que es el único contacto que el sr. Usami tiene en su teléfono celular. Necesitamos que venga ya que nadie ha venido a verlo._

 _\- Claro que sí, voy de inmediato. Gracias_

Salí a toda prisa de aquel Manga Café de donde me estaba quedando y de inmediato me marché al hospital.

Lo primero que me dijeron cuando llegué fue que Usagi-san había recibido un fuerte golpe las costillas y tenía varias fracturas, además de estar inconsciente debido a un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Suspiré de alivio.

-El Sr. Usami está inconsciente, pero puede pasar a su habitación.- me dijo la enfermera.- sígame, por favor.

Seguí las indicaciones de la mujer y al entrar a la habitación, mi corazón se encogió. Usagi-san se encontraba vendado de la cabeza, una pierna y en el torso. Una máquina indicaba su latidos, algo débiles pero estables, y se encontraba conectado a una bolsa de suero.

-Usagi-san…- caminé hacia él y tomé su mano.- Usagi-san, yo… tal vez no me escuches pero…- tragué saliva, ¡rayos! Nunca soy tan cursi, pero vero en este estado.- no sé si ahora me odias, pero, de ahora en adelante cuidaré de ti hasta que te recuperes Usagi-san ¡Es una promesa!

" _Y también para demostrarte, lo realmente importante que eres para mí, Usagi-san."_

 _Hola! Esperemos que les haya gustado este primer capítulo! Esperemos? Sí! Somos dos amigas que quisimos empezar este fanfic, somos estudiantes universitarias, así que tengan paciencia con las actualizaciones :'p_

 _Si les gusto no duden en dejar un comentario! Nos vemos!~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo dos**

Al llegar al hospital y ver a Usagi-san en esa cama, tan indefenso y lastimado, pero a la vez tan hermoso, sentí que mi corazón se iba a parar. No podía ser, por mi culpa Usagi-san estaba en ese estado. No sabía si vivirá o moriría. Me senté a su lado y lo vi conectado a todas esas máquinas que lo ayudaban a vivir. Me sentía fatal. Estuve reflexionando un rato hasta que una voz me saco de mi ensoñación. Un alto doctor me habló

Es usted conocido del señor Usami?

S…sí- Dije yo tímidamente- también soy un traidor.- pensé.

Tengo que informarle que el señor Usami se encontraba en un estado muy grave cuando llegó al hospital pero ha mostrado una gran mejoría.

Al oír eso me sentí más aliviado

No dudo que tarde en despertar.- continuó diciendo el doctor.- pero hay que dejarlo descansar y, sobre todo, cuidarlo mucho.

Muchas gracias.- dije al doctor con agradecimiento en mi voz.

Cuando el doctor se retiró me dispuse a seguir mirando a aquel escritor al cual me arrepiento de no haber apreciado ni haberle dicho lo mucho que me importaba. Veía como su abdomen subía y bajaba con sus suaves respiraciones. Veía su hermoso rostro lleno de hematomas y rajadas, veía sus hermosos y grandes ojos cerrados cubiertos de una sombra negra. No podría imaginar cuanto dolor me causaba esa imagen.

No sé cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, ver esa cruel imagen de Usagi-san pero a la vez es saber que él se iba a recuperar me tranquilizaba un poco. Me había quedado dormido. Soñé que él y yo estábamos juntos de nuevo, que yo no había accedido a ir a esa tonta reunión y que él y yo estábamos felices en nuestro apartamento. Fue un sueño realmente bueno pero como ya lo dije solamente fue un sueño.

Lo que me despertó de esa bella ensoñación fue un movimiento, cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con los de Usagi-san mirándome fijamente. Pensé que me sentiría feliz al ver esos hermosos ojos violeta, pero en lugar de eso lo que sentí fue todo lo contrario, sentí miedo y rechazo.

U…U..Usagi-san, ¿c..cómo te sientes?- pregunté con mucho temor y vergüenza

Vete de aquí, no quiero volverte a ver- me dijo él, apartando su mirada de mí

Al oír eso todo mi mundo se me vino abajo. Mis ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas

Pero Usagi-san…

Acaso no me has oído no, he sido claro, ¡largo de aquí y llévate tus falsas preocupaciones contigo! Vete con Haruhiko y sean muy felices.

Yo sabía que Usagi-san no pensaba eso, él de ninguna manera hubiera querido que yo me fuera con Haruhiko. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rondar por mis ojos y Usagi-san no quería siquiera voltear a verme, tenía que hacer algo.

Con mucho nerviosismo, pero con toda mi determinación, me levanté de mi asiento y hablé con toda la firmeza que podía.

-Usagi-san.- comencé a decir, pero el escritor no se inmutó. Aun así, seguí hablando.- Yo, siento mucho lo que pasó. Yo no puedo recordar que fue lo que sucedió, no sabes cuánto desearía no haber ido a esa estúpida reunión de la universidad, de ese modo no estarías enojado conmigo y tampoco necesitarías estar en esta cama de hospital.- pude sentir como se formaba un nudo en mi garganta, pero eso no importaba, debía seguir hablando.- De ahora en adelante, mientras necesites que alguien más te cuide, yo seré quién se haga cargo de ti.

Usagi-san al fin volteó hacia mí.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Hasta que no te recuperes totalmente, no me iré de tu lado.- le dije con firmeza.- Después de eso, decidirás si quieres que yo siga en tu vida, pero antes de eso, ¡te cuidaré y te demostraré lo mucho que significas para mí, Usagi-san!

Habiendo dicho eso, salí de la habitación, cerré la puerta, y pude sentir toda la sangre de mi cuerpo subiendo a mi rostro.

 _¡No puedo creer que en verdad dije todo eso_!- pensé con vergüenza.- _bien, cálmate, solo necesitas algo de tomar._

Me dirigí hacia una máquina expendedora que se encontraba cerca de allí para comprar una botella de agua, y calmar mis emociones un poco.

* * *

 _¿De verdad lo dice?-_ pensé con cansancio.- _Ya me demostró lo poco que le importo.-_ Miré hacia la ventana de mi habitación.- _esto no cambiará nada._


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Esperemos que la historia esté siendo de su agrado n.n sin más que decir, ¡siguiente capítulo!**

 **Disclaimer: Nada de Junjou Romantica nos pertenece (obvio).**

 **Capítulo 3**

Había pasado ya una semana desde el accidente de Usagi, una semana desde que MIsaki traicionó su confianza.

Usagi ya se encontraba en casa, pero necesitaría reposo y cuidado por un par de meses, por lo que Misaki enseguida se puso a atenderlo.

En ese momento, Misaki se encontraba haciendo el almuerzo. Dio un suspiro, Usagi-san no le dirigía la palabra. Parecía como si el no existiera, el autor solamente se dedicaba a estar en su cama, durmiendo o escribiendo en su laptop, ignorando por completo la presencia de quien había sido su pareja.

 _-"Necesito volver a ganarme su confianza."_ Pensó Misaki, con tristeza, _"pero él ni siquiera me da una oportunidad…"_

El sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El chico tomó el celular de su bolsillo y revisó el número que le llamaba.

-Desconocido.- murmuró por lo bajo con enojo.- Si claro…

El joven de cabellos cafés simplemente ignoró la llamada. Si un número desconocido lo llamaba, probablemente se trataba de Haruhiko, quien parecía conseguir cada día un nuevo celular para seguir molestándolo.

-" _Lo odio"_ pensó Misaki con furia. _"Ese maldito…"_

Misaki al fin había pensado el por qué pasó lo que pasó con Haruhiko. El hombre era bastante parecido a Usagi-san, al menos físicamente. Eso, más el hecho de que Misaki había estado ebrio durante la reunión de su generación, solo lo hacía llegar a una conclusión.

" _Ese idiota se aprovechó de que no lo reconocí."_ Pensó el de ojos verdes con una mezcla de ira y vergüenza hacia sí mismo. _"Gracias a eso, perdí la confianza de Usagi-san…"_

Misaki terminó de preparar el almuerzo del autor, lo sirvió en una bandeja y procedió a llevar la comida a la habitación de Usagi-san.

Misaki tocó la puerta de la habitación, pero no hubo respuesta, así que abrió la puerta para encontrar al escritor escribiendo en su portátil.

-Usagi-san.- lo llamó el de cabellos cafés, siendo ignorado.- Traje el almuerzo. Por favor, deja esa laptop a un lado para que puedas comer.

Usagi-san hizo lo que Misaki le pidió, sin embargo, no lo miró en ningún momento y cuando Misaki le dejó la bandeja frente a él, el escritor simplemente comenzó a almorzar sin dirigirle ninguna palabra.

El chico de ojos verde reprimió un suspiro de tristeza y salió de la habitación.

 _-"Esto es demasiado."_ Pensó el joven, tratando de no llorar. _"Quiero que me hable, quiero que me abrace…_ " Misaki fue hacia la cocina, para servir su propio almuerzo, _"Necesito recuperar a Usagi-san."_

Mientras tanto, el autor simplemente comía lentamente lo que Misaki preparó para él. No podía negar el hecho de que extrañaba comer a su lado, conversando de temas simples y molestando al joven, haciéndolo sonrojar.

Esa imagen fue reemplazada inmediatamente por la de Misaki, acostado al lado de Haruhiko.

 _-"No entiendo porque lo hizo_.- pensó con tristeza el autor, dejando de comer por un momento.- " _No lo entiendo…" El autor suspiró_

 _-"_ _Cada día que pasa es una tortura para mí. No sé cómo puedo aguantar esta profunda tristeza. Antes de conocer a Misaki yo era prácticamente indestructible, un ser de piedra, pero ahora debo de dar vergüenza. Como pude permitir que alguien bajara mi guardia de esta manera._

 _Cada día me siento peor que el anterior. Aunque me da un poco de risa el recordar que pensaba que no podía vivir sin Misaki, ja que tonto era. Después de todo aún sigo viviendo con el pero esto no me provoca ninguna alegría."_

* * *

 _¿Por qué si ya conseguí lo que quería no me siento diferente?_ \- Pensó Haruhiko, que acaso ese niño no se da cuenta que ese escritor de cuarta ya no le desea y soy yo el que le ama.

Haruhiko es un hombre muy apuesto, aparte de educado e inteligente. El único defecto que tiene es que no sabe cómo tratar con la gente. En el fondo el sigue siendo un niño asustado al cual le obligaron a dejar a tras toda su vida para ir con su padre. Él nunca fue feliz, en realidad ninguna de los dos hermanos fueron felices pero el menor de ellos podía escaparse de aquel mundo de crueldad, encerrados en una gran casa donde eran ignorados.

La primera vez que Haruhiko vio a Misaki no le vio nada de especial, simplemente un muchacho simplón que tuvo la suerte de encontrarse de un millonario como lo era su hermano. Un simple interesado. Pero se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado. Misaki era diferente de todas aquellas mujeres y algunos hombres que le habían jurado y perjurado un amor real y que le habían prometido todo ese amor que le había sido negado cuando niño. Cuando Misaki le insultó porque Él había hablado mal de su hermano, se dio cuenta de que de verdad le quería. Haruhiko solo quería un amor así, alguien que le correspondiera.

El día en que salió por primera vez con Misaki, después del incidente en el hotel, se dio cuenta de cuan inocente podía llegar a ser un amor. Pensar que con solo un pastel de fresas aquel extraño muchacho de ojos color esmeralda podría sonreír y hacer que su corazón diera brincos de alguna extraña sensación.

Le lastimaba saber que el muchacho no se diera cuenta de su existencia o si lo hacia lo tomaba como una molestia. No importaba cuantas veces llamaba al celular de aquel muchacho ni cuantos teléfonos celulares tendría que comprar para aunque sea simplemente oír un "hola" de su parte. Todos esos esfuerzos eran en vano.

Se había enterado de que su hermano había tenido un accidente pero eso a él no le importaba. Sabía que su hermano no sentía ningún apego por nadie y que cuando un ser muy querido lo traicionaba, de inmediato el rechazaba a quien lo lastimó. Haruhiko sabía todo eso pero lo que no llegaba a entender era porque Akihiko dejaba que Misaki lo siguiera cuidando. Él sabía lo enojado que estaba su hermano, pensaba que Misaki ya debería estar fuera de esa casa, pero Misaki era un bonachón por naturaleza el cual cuidaría a quien lo necesitase sin importar quien fuera.

 _¿Qué acaso también necesitare que me ocurra un accidente para que Misaki me cuide a mí también?_ \- Pensó Haruhiko


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno muchachitos, aquí les dejamos este capítulo, espero lo disfruten y sufran al mismo tiempo -C

Hola a todos, nos disculpamos por haber demorado tanto en este nuevo capitulo. Esperamos que les guste mucho el drama porque esto es lo que sobra en esta historia. Muchas gracias por leer nuestro fanfic. Esperamos que lo disfruten. No duden en dejarnos algún comentario. Gracias- B

Sentía la fría pero agradable sensación del viento contra mi piel, era de noche, una noche oscura pero llena de estrellas. Podía sentir la tranquilidad de mi ser. Me encontraba en mi cama y me sentía muy a gusto, al lado mío se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que mu amante, mi dulce y amado Misaki. Él estaba durmiendo tan pacíficamente, se veía tan dulce e inofensivo. Toqué suavemente su bello rostro y de inmediato el abrió un poco sus ojos para poder mirarme. Me sentí culpable por haberlo despertado de un sueño del cual parecía disfrutar pero a él no parecía molestarle, inmediatamente me sonrió.

Sabía que él seguía medio dormido porque lo primero que me dijo fue un "te amo", aquellas palabras no las decía cuando estaba consiente pero en el fondo sabía que él me amaba.

Dios mío cuanto amaba a ese hombre. No pude evitarlo, inmediatamente lo tome entre mis manos y lo comencé a besar, lo besé como si no hubiera un mañana. Sentía su dulce sabor a inocencia, él era mío y solo mío. Mientras lo besaba no paraba de repetirle cuanto lo amaba y cuán importante era para mí.

Él entre risitas me dijo "-basta Usagi-san me avergüenzas" y seguía riendo. Hice caso omiso a lo que dijo hasta que de nuevo entre risitas me dijo "Tú eres el único". De pronto todo el peso de la realidad vino hacia mí. "Tú eres el único" esas palabras se repetían en mi cabeza y no podían parar cada vez desgarrándome el alma, no solo eran las palabras sino que las que antes fueron unas inocentes risitas se convirtieron en crueles risotadas de burla. No podía soportarlo. Me aleje de él y lo mire y de pronto vi la imagen de MI Misaki acurrucado en los brazos de Haruhiko.

De pronto me falta el aire, trato de escapar pero no puedo, mis brazos y piernas me pesan mucho. Siento que me voy a morir. Aunque pensaba que no me importaba el morir, no quiero hacerlo toda vía.

-.. _gi-san_ \- oído una voz

-… _gi-san_ \- intento caminar a ella

 _Usagi-san_ \- de pronto me despierto y veo el rostro de Misaki preocupado

Veo que Misaki tiene una cara de preocupación. No tardo en volver a mis sentidos y recupero la actitud fría que tenía hacia él.

- _Usagi- san, estabas teniendo una pesadilla por eso fue que te desperté. Es hora de que comas algo_. Me dijo él

 _-Déjalo ahí y retírate_ \- dije secamente mientras me volteaba del otro lado

- _Usagi-san_ , me dijo con voz temblorosa, _¿necesitas algo más?_

- _Vete de aquí, no me molestes tengo trabajo que hacer_ \- dije haciéndome cargo de lastimarlo.

Misaki obedientemente dio la vuelta para retirarse y yo lo vi reflejado mediante el espejo, pude notar como su espalda se tensaba, siempre hacia lo mismo cuando empezaba a llorar. Antes de que se marchara oí un ligero _"lo siento"_ acompañado de unos suaves sollozos.

Lo había lastimado mucho, herí sus sentimientos sin impórtame nada, pero a pesar de eso me sentía fatal. Si esa es mi meta ¿Por qué me sentía tan miserable?

Dios mío ¿Qué debo hacer?


	5. Chapter 5

Lamentamos la taranza! Trataremos de ser más rápidas en actualizar!  
Bueno, disruten! n.n

* * *

"V _ete de aquí"_

Aquellas hostiles palabras no dejaban de resonar en mi cabeza. No quería creerlo, de verdad Usagi-san me odiaba. Aunque le hice una promesa de quedarme a su lado para poder volver a ganarme su confianza no podía seguir así. Cada día me mal trataba más, cada día que pasaba me sentía más humillado. No podía volverle a ver aquellos fríos ojos violetas. Aquellos ojos que alguna vez me dijeron que me amaban.

Salí del cuarto de Usagi-san llorando. Me odiaba por ser tan débil y por quebrarme delante de él. Cada día que pasaba me esmeraba más y más en hacer a Usagi-san feliz, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. Mientras pensaba todas esas ideas me di cuenta que ya me había quedado sin ingredientes para la cena de esta noche. Sinceramente no tenía ganas de nada pero tendría que ir a la tienda para poder alimentar a mi antiguo novio. No tenía caso el avisar a Usagi- san que iría a la tienda ya que no quería que le molestara así que decidí solamente ir.

Al salir de aquel lujoso apartamento no iba en mis cinco sentidos, sino que yo seguía pensando en lo hostil que había sido Usagi con migo. Debí de absorberme tanto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que no llevaba el dinero de la compra con migo. Dios mío, me sentía cada vez más tonto e inútil, veía como la fila detrás de mi cada vez se hacía más y más larga hasta el punto que los comensales se empezaban a enfureces. Era un desastre, lo único que quería hacer era llorar, quería salir y que un gran camión me atropellara. De pronto oí que alguien ya había pagado mi cuenta. Cuando vi cual era el alma generosa, o simplemente muy desesperada por salir de ahí, me di cuenta que era Haruhiko.

Madre y Padre que están en el cielo, ¿que acaso ustedes también ya me han abandonado? Ya nada me interesaba, no podía ni siquiera hablar a mi benefactor pero él no se quedó atrás. Tomo mis cosas y me tomo del brazo, ya no quería pelear así que me deje conducir. Haruhiko me condujo hasta su auto y justo cuando nos subimos al comencé a llorar como nunca he llorado. Me odiaba porque al parecer mi único talento especial era llorar. Entre las lágrimas que tenía en mis ojos vi la cara de Haruhiko. Se veía preocupado, se veía preocupado por mí. Aquella misma cara que ponía Usagi-san cuando me pasaba algo. De repente sentí un vuelco en el corazón.

 _-Tranquilo, ya no llores, ya todo pasó_ \- me dijo suavemente Haruhiko

- _Es que no puedo- conteste entre grandes y ahogados sollozos_

 _-¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?-_ me preguntó

 _-Nada, ya nada va a poder hacer que Usagi-san me ame de nuevo. Mira estas lágrimas, míralas bien porque usted las produjo._

Sé que estaba siendo injusto porque la culpa fue de los dos. Vi que su expresión seguía siendo una mueca preocupada.

-Por favor deja de llorar, no me gusta que llores- eso lo dijo mientras me acariciaba la espalda. El tacto de su mano contra mi espalda se parecía tanto al de Usagi-san, tenía las mismas manos grandes y frías. Eso me dio más tristeza e hizo que llorara más. Me sentía tan cansado que no me di cuenta que me quede dormido en el auto de aquel sujeto.

Cuando desperté vi que estaba en un auto y vi una mano que se parecía mucho a la de mi amado, me puse tan feliz porque pensé que todo había sido un sueño ya que aquella hermosa y blanca mano estaba agarrando la mía. Sin pensarlo me lance en brazos del dueño de esa mano solo para respirar el extraño aroma para nada familiar.

 _-Míranos, que acaso no hacemos una buena pareja. Escógeme a mí, yo nunca te hare llorar como lo hizo ese imbécil._

Lo oía y no lo creía, que acaso a ese hombre no le bastaba con arruinar mi vida.

- _Aquí me bajo, me iré a casa caminando-_ dije enojado

- _No es necesario que camines porque hemos llegado desde hace un buen rato_ \- me contesto aquel apuesto pero horrible hombre.

En efecto, cuando baje del auto me di cuenta que estábamos afuera de los lujosos departamentos. Antes de que me fuera Haruhiko me dijo:- _Tú y yo somos personas muy lastimadas. Nosotros sabemos que es el dolor, ven con migo y ya no existirá el sufrimiento para nosotros._ Después de decirme eso se limitó a irse. Tengo que admitir que esas palabras se quedaron grabadas en mi cabeza.

Al ir avanzando hacia aquel edificio me di cuenta que en la ventana del último piso se encontraba mirando hacia mi dirección Usagi-san. Demonios tenía miedo de lo que seguiría. Al llegar a casa todo estaba oscuro excepto por una pequeña lámpara en una mesita.

 _-Ya volviste de con tu amante_ \- dijo Usagi-san con un amargo tono y lágrimas en sus ojos.

* * *

No lo podría creer. Por un segundo tuve a Misaki entre mis brazos. Estaba tan feliz, no podía superarlo. Nunca había amado a alguien tan inocente. Esto no se comparaba con aquella noche que pasamos juntos, esto era mucho mejor. Esa sensación de tener a Misaki solo para mí era maravillosa. Me sentía tan feliz que decidí volver a un hotel en el que me estaba hospedan a pie, quería ver todo lo que pudiera de la ciudad de Misaki, quería ver las tiendas de chucherías que el visitaba y comprar cuantos dulces pudiera, aunque a mí no me gustasen los dulces.

Nunca había estado tan feliz, nunca se me había permitido ser feliz, papá siempre me decía que cada que me ponía feliz me volvía un estúpido y olvidaba lo que había a mi alrededor. Papá me decía que yo era un niño rico y mimado que no sabía cruzar las calles y por eso nunca me permitió ir solo a la calle. Siempre había alguien quien me ayudara a cruzarla pero hoy no. De pronto mi felicidad me traiciono y crucé una calle sin mirar. Lo siguiente que sentí fue un dolor insoportable en mi costado. Tuve miedo pero supe que no moriría, todavía no podía morir.

* * *

" _Idiota, idiota, idiota"_ eso es en lo único que podía pensar después de que Usagi-san se encerrara en su habitación sin dejarme dar ninguna explicación.

-Es todo un malentendido- murmuré por lo bajo, deseando con todas mis fuerzas volver en el tiempo y cambiar todos los sucesos de las últimas semanas.- Un malentendido…

No me molesté en ir a su habitación e insistir en que nada era lo que parecía. Sabía que eso no daría resultado.

Me recosté en el sofá más cercano, y simplemente me quedé mirando el techo, recordando cómo eran las cosas antes de mi estúpido error.

Usagi-san era bastante molesto. Nunca me dejaba en paz, siempre estaba detrás de mí, me acosaba y era bastante celoso.

Pero…

Él me amaba, y yo a él, aunque me costaba admitirlo. Las caricias que me daba lograban quitarme el aliento. Siempre era yo el que e asegurara que cumpliera sus plazos con la editorial, era bastante frustrante, pero al final él siempre me sonreía y pasaba el tiempo conmigo, haciéndome sentir amado, afortunado, feliz.

Nosotros ya habíamos tenido altercados antes, pero ninguno tan grave como este. Lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos al pensar en lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas en las últimas semanas.

"Lo siento" no pude evitar soltar un pequeño quejido. "No sabes cuanto lo siento…"

El sonido del teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos y me hizo darme cuenta del tiempo que había pasado.

"Una hora y media." Pensé, acercándome al teléfono mientras secaba mis lágrimas "Dios, necesito comenzar a hacer la cena…"

-¿Hola?- contesté la llamada, y lo que me dijeron en la otra línea hizo que me congelara en mi lugar.


	6. Chapter 6

**_-¡Hola! ¿Cómo están..? *recibe golpe de B*_**

 ** _-Tardaste demasiado en subir esto._**

 ** _-¡Lo siento!_**

 ** _Chicos, lamentamos haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Hubo algunos bloqueos mentales y, a pesar de que ya estaba el capítulo listo, digamos que siempre C se olvidaba que debía actualizarlo._**

 ** _En fin, disfruten este capítulo, pronto habrá uno nuevo_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 6_**

 _-¿Debería decirle_?- me pregunté en un susurro-. _Es su hermano después de todo…_

Me acerqué a la habitación de Usagi-san con nerviosismo, para después negar con la cabeza y alejarme.

Hice lo mismo un par de veces, pero, ¿podría alguien culparme por mi indecisión?

La llamada que recibí fue del hospital, Haruhiko había estado en un accidente y , aunque se encontraba estable, necesitaban que alguien fuera a arreglar un papeleo y que le hiciera compañía.

El hombre que era la causa de que Usagi-san no confiara más en mí estaba en el hospital, solo. No me malentiendan, todavía lo odio, pero… ¿realmente el hombre se merece ese sufrimiento?

Suspiré antes de entrar a la habitación del hombre al que había lastimado.

* * *

Estaba tumbado en la cama, pensativo y dolido. Misaki había estado con Haruhiko hace unas horas y no podía soportarlo, ¿qué querían de mí?, ¿Qué los felicitara por su relación?, ¿por romperme el corazón?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el hombre de ojos verdes al que amaba entró por la puerta, visiblemente nervioso.

- _Usagi-san…_

- _¿Qué quieres?_ \- le pregunté secamente- _¿Vienes a disculparte de nuevo?, ya tuve suficiente de eso._

- _No… ya sé que eso sería en vano-_ murmuró él-. _Lo que pasa es que… bueno…_

 _-Escúpelo_ \- le espeté.

El chico tragó saliva antes de volver a pronunciar palabra- _Llamaron del hospital, Haruhiko tuvo un accidente._

 _Y ¿qué quieres que haga? Acaso quieres que me sienta triste y te de mis condolencias porque tu noviecito está en el hospital-_ le dije sin pensarlo

La cara de Misaki se veía cada vez más lastimada

 _-No tienes por qué ser tan frio y grosero conmigo_ \- me dijo en una voz apenas audible

Fingí ignorar lo que me había dicho y me puse de costad dándole la espalda

 _-Lamento el haberte molestado, ya me retiro_

Antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta detrás de él me oí preguntándole algo, le pregunte si acaso pensaba en ir a visitarlo. Él me dijo que sí.

No podía soportarlo, ¿que acaso este niño no se cansaba de humillarme y lastimarme?, ¿que acaso para él era tan difícil simplemente ignorar al imbécil de mi hermano y concentrarse en volver a ganarse mi corazón?

Ya había tenido suficiente de todo eso, ya estaba muy enojado pero lo siguiente que hice no tuvo justificación. Fue como si mi cerebro no pudiera controlar a mi cuerpo ni mis acciones. No recuerdo como ni cuando pasó pero lo que sí recuerdo fue la terrible imagen de Misaki tirado en el suelo con una mejilla roja por haber recibido un golpe. Misaki estaba tan sorprendido y asustado como yo, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y llenos de lágrimas. Me quería morir.

¿Cómo había podido golpear a alguien que decía amar?

Lentamente Misaki se levantó y se acomodó la ropa, con una voz firme me dijo que iría a ver a Haruhiko pensara lo que yo pensara. Al oír esto tuve miedo, tuve mucho miedo de que Misaki ya no fuera a regresar, quise detenerlo pero también tenía que ser firme así que le dije que hiciera lo que quisiera. Cuando oí la puerta principal cerrarse me derrumbé y me puse a llorar como nunca había llorado, mis sollozos se oían por todo el departamento. Estaba acabado.

* * *

No podía creer lo que había pasado, Usagi-san, el que siempre me había tratado con tanta amor y cuidado, me había golpeado. Eso sí que me había lastimado, no solo la mejilla sino también el corazón. El dolor que le provoque a Usagi-san debe de ser tan grande como para que llegue a esos extremos.

Salí del departamento más que nada para poder pensar y de pasada para poder ir con Haruhiko. Cuando cerré la puerta oí que Usagi-san había comenzado a llorar y ese llanto era de puro dolor. Yo ya había oído una versión mucho más ligera cuando mi hermano le dijo que se iba a casar. Vaya esa vez pensé que su llanto era fuerte, pero a comparación de lo que estaba oyendo ahora ese llanto del pasado se oía como una risa. No sé qué es lo que pasara con nosotros y ciertamente tengo miedo, pero tengo mucho que pensar y que hacer esta noche.


End file.
